An Alliance for the Ages
by wowzers002
Summary: Sauron is going through great lengths to gather his army. His threat is spreading across the land. But when he seeks aid from the darkspawn, it will be a lethal combination. The Ring must be destroyed. What will it take?


This is my first story, I will post up the first chapter and see how it goes. Hope you guys like it!

***Next paragraph could be a spoiler for Dragon Age***

This story is based after the original Dragon Age: Origins and before Fellowship of the Ring. They are set in the same time.

Before I go on to my first chapter, I would like to give a quick background on the main characters origin.

He is a Male Human Noble Warrior named Carvalho. Same story as in the game. He defeated the Archdemon and used Morrigan's plan to preserve his own life. Anora is queen and Teyrn Loghain is a Grey Warden. Alistair decided to go off on his own. Sten went on to his own people, and Zevran stayed with the warden. Shale is non existent. Carvalho is married to Leliana. Wynne is on the council, and Oghren is getting drunk at various places. Lord Harrowmont is still alive for the purposes of this story.

***Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or Lord Of The Rings, all credit goes to there respective owners***

* * *

**An Alliance for the Ages**

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Threat**

***Three months after the Archdemon is defeated***

With no Archdemon the darkspawn are lost. They wander the Deep Roads, looking for food but never finding any. The dwarves of Orzammar are keeping them locked down. They will not escape any time soon.

A genlock is searching for food. He begins to ponder around the Deep Roads.

Genlock: Grrrrr.... Grrrr.... Food..... Grrrr.....

The Genlock finds a small rat, a baby one. Quickly he stabs it and begins eating what little meat is on it.

Genlock: GRRRRR.....

The genlock takes his sword and slowly positions it in front of him, pointing toward his chest. As he takes the sword and is about to thrust it into himself, something appears in the distance. It glows orange, the genlock is locked on to it. His eyes gaze upon it as it comes closer and becomes an even stronger glow. The genlock walks toward it in some sort of trance. He stares and stares, it comes closer and closer. The glow is too strong for the genlock to see. He covers his eyes with his arms. He then begins to lower them. He opens his eyes. It speaks, a very soft voice.

Glow: Comme toooo meee..... I willl takeee careee offff youuu..... Comeeee.....

The glow is now gone, and so is the genlock.

***Back in Wardens Keep***

Teyrn Loghain enters Carvalho's chamber at the top of the tower in the keep.

Loghain: We have a problem leader.

Carvalho is reading a book with his back turned to Loghain. He lifts his hand indicating Loghain to have patience.

Carvalho: What a great story I am reading, one man, able to venture and create the entire map of Ferelden. That is what I want to do. The freedom, just to see what lies beyond the borders.

Loghain puts on an irritated face.

Loghain: We must attend to the task at hand first. _Leader_.

Carvalho closes his book and turns toward Loghain.

Carvalho: Alright then, state the "Problem".

Loghain: Our scouts have spotted a battalion of Alistairian's marching toward the keep.

Carvalho: How many exactly?

Loghain: They said 500 strong. No sign of... well you know Alistair.

Carvalho: He will show himself in due time.

Just then Leliana with a Male Human Mage and a Female Elf Hunter walk in.

Leliana: Leader here are the new recruits.

Carvalho: I see. Tell me, what are your names.

Mage: I am Ilidred, son of Uldred.

Carvalho: Ah, I see. Tell me, what is keeping you from striking me down this second?

Ilidred: I understand what my father was. That is why I am here. I want to bring honour back in my family name.

Carvalho nods his head and turns toward the elf.

Carvalho: And you?

Elf: My name is Ayothash. Of the Dalish.

Carvalho: Okay, I see the potential in these two. We must get them through the joining as soon as possible. Leliana, take them to the briefing chamber. I will be there when I am done my business here.

Leliana leaves the room with the two recruits.

Loghain: That Ilidred, are you sure you can trust him?

Carvalho: The joining will tell me whether I should or not. Now how long until the Alistairian's reach here?

Loghain: The scouts said two days. But with the weather up here like this. Could be longer.

Carvalho: Yes, well inform the others. When they get here I will reason with them. If they do not agree, well we will have no other choice.

Loghain: Leader, we are 15 Grey Wardens, do we stand a chance?

Carvalho: Do not question me, do what you are told and inform the others. Also, feed the hounds. We need them strong.

Loghain begins to walk out.

Loghain: Grrr... May the maker smile upon me... Please.

Carvalho: Ha Ha, Loghain, do not kill yourself, you are a fine soldier indeed.

Loghain shakes his head and storms out.

Carvalho goes back to his book and continues to read.

***In Denerim***

Queen Anora is over viewing the map of Ferelden when suddenly a guard comes in with a lowly farmer.

Guard: My lady this farmer has news of some importance.

Queen Anora: Go ahead.

Farmer: My lady. I have spotted something. Something horrible.

Queen Anora: Go on, please try to stop trembling.

Farmer: I apologize. Me and my son were salvaging what we could from the hills next to out farm, as we do daily. It was a body, a strange body. Neither darkspawn nor wild animal. Twas dead, but no way to be sure.

Guard: We have the body in the cellars I suggest we go see it quickly.

Queen Anora: Very well, lead on.

They all leave.

***In the castle's cellar***

The Guard, Farmer and the Queen walk into the cellar. A body lies flat on the table. It is different then the darkspawn.

Guard: Here we are my lady.

Queen Anora: My Maker! What could that be?

Queen Anora begins to touch the creature and looks upon it with a long drawn out stare.

Guard: We do not know. Probably a creature from a distant land. It looks like darkspawn. We assume it is

an... Orc.

Queen Anora: An orc! Maker! The stories are true! What is an orc doing in this land? From the Legends I have read they live thousands of days away, in a land we do not even know is true. how would they come here?

Guard: We do not know, but we suggest to inform the Wardens.

Queen Anora: Indeed. Farmer show this guard where this was found and search the area for any more.

Farmer: Right away my lady.

Queen Anora begins looking down and closes her eyes and thinks...

Queen Anora: I just hope that the orc is the only one we will ever see, but we can never be sure.

***Middle Earth***

Gandalf The Grey is getting ready for his voyage to the Shire. He packs his cart, jumps on and begins to ride. He rides through the forest of Fangorn. As he is riding he notices something coming up. Probably just an orc. He gets off his cart and grabs his staff.

Gandalf: You there! Orc, leave this place or suffer the consequences.

The "Orc" turns around. It is no orc. It charges toward Gandalf. Gandalf creates a light strong enough to blind even the sun. The creature falls to the ground with his head in the ground. Gandalf strikes the creature with his staff. knocking it out. He then turns it around.

Gandalf: That is no orc. No! It can not be darkspawn in these parts... The Eye is already summoning it's army.

Gandalf puts the body in his cart.

Gandalf: I must hurry to the Shire!

Gandalf gets on the cart and continues traveling.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Please R&R and tell me if you would like the format or something to change. I will bring out another chapter in a while, after I see how this one fairs.

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
